


Twisted

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Some games are so obvious and simple, surely other cultures have come up with something similar?





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Written straight to the terra Firma board – this came to me in a flash complete this morning as I read JJ’s ‘games compendium’ fic.  
> Besides, someone just HAD to write a fic about this game, after all. ;D  
> No money made, not mine, no beta. Warnings and rating for mild allusions to smut.

**Twisted**

“The rules are very simple,” John explained with excitement born both of another successful engineering project completed and from anticipation of the fun and games to come. He held up he small book-sized device for the others to see. “You take it in turns to spin the arrow and you have to move your hand or foot on the playing mat to the right colour circle, whatever is indicated by the arrow on the wheel!”

The jirls stood on the other side of the two motra square playing mat, which was decorated with 20-odd large, bright coloured circles. Chiana looked enthusiastic, keen to play. Jool looked perplexed. Sikozu looked bored. And Aeryn, Aeryn was harder to call. A strange mix of irritated amusement was John’s best guess.

“What a stupid, primitive game!” Sikozu pronounced. “Where’s the intellectual challenge?” she added. John took that as a rhetorical question.

“But what’s the point!? I don’t understand!” Jool protested with a furrowed brow.

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon catch on,” Chiana smirked nudging her with a conspiratorial elbow.

“I see…” the enigmatic Sebacean remarked, ignoring the others and strumming the fingers of one hand on the crooked elbow of her other arm. “And I suppose if a player fails to accomplish the required task they have to forfeit an item of clothing?” She arched a sceptical eyebrow.

“Hey...! I’d never thought of that!” John lied, suppressing a blush. “That’s a really great idea!” From the sudden, wide-eyed, excited grin on Sikozu’s face he could see that her great intellect had finally realised the possibilities of this particular primitive human game. However, her expression instantly turned stony and bored again the microt Aeryn glanced her way.

“So, who wants to go first!?” John asked, determined to get going before anyone, anyone like Aeryn, raised any objections.

“ME!” Noranti announced, unexpectedly stepping from the shadows behind John, her third eye red with excitement. John was agape with shocked horror. “I did love a good game of Twisted when I was a girl!”  

 

The end

 


End file.
